This invention relates to improved plastic grid structures. Plastic grid structures have been used in various civil engineering applications, such as soil retention and reinforcement, as well as in other applications. These grid structures have not been as strong and as dimensionally stable as is desired. Typically the grid structures are comprised of intersecting strands which define a mesh structure or net. Preferably, the grid is rectangular or square with the strands placed at an angle of about 90.degree. to each other. However, other shapes and other relative angles may be used. Both thermoset and thermoplastic plastic materials are also used. Presently available grid structures are marketed by the Geo-Synthetics Company as GSI Net 100, 200 and 300; by Signode as TNX 5001 & 250 and as CTX 1255 & 120; by Huesker Synthetic as HaTe Grid 80/30-20 and 40/40-20 and as HaTelit 30/13; by the Mirafi Company as Miragrid and as Paragrid; by Tensar Corporation as UX 1100, 1200, 1300, 1400, 1500 and 1600 and as BX 1100, 1200, 1300 and 3110.
Plastic compound composites with reinforcement are known in which various types of fibers are embedded in plastic. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,387 and 4,312,917 which describe a compound composite structure of fiber embedded in a resin which is subsequently encased in additional plastic.
Reference may also be made to an article entitled "Thermoplastics Open the Way to Mass-Produced RP Composites" by Joseph A. Sneller which appeared in the February 1985 issue of Modern Plastics. This article describes the availability of prepreg tapes formed by pultrusion using various plastics and fibers. These references are all incorporated herein by reference.